Fate
by IAMSOAP
Summary: Paused.... Story of two best friends who thought HP was only a book, but they soon both get a letter from Hogwarts saying that they had been excepted!
1. A strange Visitor

Okay plz don't flame me but I saw a lot of fics making up their own charaters so I decided to do one myself!! Well here goes! R&R!! Yes I know their 15 and no one is excepted after that but me no care!)  
  
Fate  
  
Sometimes fate can be an amazing thing. You think your life is going fine and then one day your world is turned completely upside down. That's where our story starts with two people who had fate pounced on them...  
  
"So do you think she's be coming up with the new book anytime soon?" Lily asked her friend Jake as the sat on her front porch snacking on a bag of chips.  
  
Jake snorted, "I doubt it, it took J.K just over two years to write and publish The Order of The Phoenix, who knows when the sixth one will come out."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded. "You're probably right I just wish it all existed, and we could go to Hogwarts and live the life with spells and enchantments. Oh, it would be so cool." Lily said with stars in her eyes.  
  
Jake laughed, "Yah that would be cool." Said Jake but then sighed, "But we know it'll never happen."  
  
Lily nodded, but smiled, "But it's ok to dream." They both laughed.  
  
Jake looked out towards the sky, where the sun was starting to set. "Well it's starting to get late, I'd better head home." Said Jake getting up.  
  
Lily got up as well, "Alright I'll see you tomorrow. You still coming over for the movie marathon?"   
  
Jake nodded, "Yep, See you tomorrow Lily-Pad." Jake said with a wink.  
  
"See-ya J.J." Lily called, and then went into the house. As she entered the kitchen she saw her mother had just finished setting the table. "Hello mamma. Whats for dinner?"  
  
Rose Taylor looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Oh hello sweet-heart. We're having tomato soup with grilled cheese. It's just about ready. Would you go get your brothers for me?"   
  
Lily sighed and nodded. When she reached the top of the stairs to the basement, where her brothers' room was, and she sighed. She could already hear them making a racket. She took a deep brethe as she reached the bottom of the stairs and then opened the door. "Mark! Mickey! Dinner." She yelled above their wrestling.  
  
As soon as the heard the "D" word they amediately stopped what they were doing and stampeded up the stairs making  
  
Lily lose her balance. "Ouch!" She said when she hit her head on the wall. "Mark! Mickey! Would it kill you walk?" she yelled up the stairs.  
  
The twins heads popped around the corner. "When it comes to you big sis, YES."  
  
Lily grumbled as she walked up the stairs. "Oh those Bakas (idiots), one of these days I'm going to strangle them!"   
  
When she reached the kitchen, she snorted as she saw the innocent look on her brothers face. 'Little prats. Think they can look innocent when it's so obvious they've done something.' Lily sat down and smiled at her mom as she placed a bowl of tomato soup, with side of grilled cheese on a plate in front of her. "Thanks mamma, it looks delicious." Lily said as she took in the aroma of the food.  
  
After dinner Lily went to her room and got into her pajamas, then got out one of her favorite books, Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkanan. It was her favorite out of the five Harry Potter Books. It was summer vacation, so she could stay up late reading. Around midnight, she put her book down and turn off her light. "Oh how I would love to meet you Harry Potter." She whispered before turning over and falling asleep not noticing an Owl flying past her window.  
  
Down the Street At Jake's House  
  
Jake had just finished watching a movie, and was heading upstairs to bed. Jake smiled remembering the conversation he had had with his best friend Lily earlier that afternoon, about if Harry Potter was real.  
  
Jake found it odd about how he and Lily seemed to be talking a lot about Harry Potter lately and he wanted to know why. But he just smiled and shook his head.  
  
A lot of people questioned the friendship of Jake and Lily. They had been best friends since childhood and they had never changed.  
  
Even when they started like the oppisit sex, they stayed as close as ever. Of course Lily had some girl friends and Jake had some guy friends but no one was as close as Lily and Jake.  
  
A lot of the kids at school thought that they were secretly going out but it was not so and the people at school knew it. But they (the kids at school) did noticed that neither of them had dated in a while and they seemed to flirt more and everyone knew that something more than friendship, was growning with Lily and Jake. But Jake and Lily didn't see it yet.  
  
Jake sighed as he climbed into bed, his thought back on their conversation that afternoon. "Ya that would be cool." He whispered also not noticing an Owl fly by his window.  
  
Out on the Street  
  
An elderly man stepped out of the shadows of the houses and look towards the house where a young girl had just gone to bed and he smiled.  
  
He was wearing very odd clothes. He was wearing sapphire blue robes. No one in this town wore anything like this man. It was odd. If anyone had looked out their living room window they would probally have called the police telling them that a crazed wierdo was out on the streets.  
  
But this man didn't seem to care if anyone looked out their windows, he seemed to be waiting for someone.  
  
There was a "POP!" from beind him and the elderly man smiled. "You're late Remus, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." He said. The elderly man turned to a fairly young man with light brown hair with a streak of grey in it and grey eyes.  
  
The younger man wasn't wearing nice robes like the elderly one, his were a plaine black with patches and frays in some places.  
  
"I'm sorry Albus but they took so long to get to sleep, I was just able to place their letters on their bedside tables." Said Remus.  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled. "So all is well? You will visit them tomorrow to explain and acompany them to get their school suplies?" he asked.  
  
Remus nodded. "I wonder what their parents will think?"  
  
The headmaster chuckled, "Yes well that will be somehting to see. Well I think my work here is done. I will expect to see you next week then?" said Dumbledore with a smile.  
  
Remus nodded and both men dissapeared with "POP!"  
  
The next mornign: Jake's house  
  
Jake woke up to the sun shining on his face through the open window. Jake sat up and stretched and looked over to his beside table to see what time it was.  
  
But when he looked, it was not the clock he was looking at but the envolope with writing in green ink on it.  
  
It read:  
  
Jake Anderson The second bedroom Surrey  
  
Jake gasped and picked up the envolope. "Parchment! It's not paper it's parchment!"  
  
And so it was, and as he turned it over he saw, "The Hogwarts seal!"  
  
The seal of a Lion, serpent, bager and raven surrounded a big H was there a sure as the grass was green.  
  
"This has got to be a joke. It can't be real."  
  
But no matter how many times he told himself that, there was somehting that told him that is was real, it was true.  
  
There was only one way to know, and with a shaky hand he opened the envolope and found a four pages of parchment. He looked at the first one and it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Anderson We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is your list of school supplies and permission slip to go to the town of Hogsmead on select weekends. Also you will be taken to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies today by Remus Lupin. And on final note, as you will be beginning in the sixth year (see next page) you will arrive at Hogwarts in a weeks time, to learn your way around, and to choose your extra courses. Your parents have already been informed and they agreed to let you come.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonagal Deputy Headmistress  
  
Jake just gasped at the letter. Then, a few minutes later, he came to his senses and dived for the phone and quickly dialed Lily's cell phone number. It rang twice before-  
  
"Hello" said a sleepy Lily. "This better be good Jake."  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked innocently.  
  
Lily smiled, "Well who else would call me at this ungodly hour of the morning."  
  
Jake laughed. "Ok I'm sorry for waking you but you have to do me a favor."  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Just look on you beside table."  
  
"Okay," she said as she turned, "I don't know what you're-"Lily stopped in mid-sentence and gasped. "Oh....my....gosh..."  
  
Jake gasped, "So you got one too? Oh this is soo cool!"  
  
Lily shook her head at his jump to excitement.  
  
"Hold on Jake, how do you know that it's not a joke."  
  
But even as she said that she felt as if someone was telling her in her head that is was real, it wasn't joke.  
  
"I don't know Lil, but the only way we're going to know if it's not a joke or not is wait for Remus to come and get us."  
  
Lily gasped, "Remus? As in THE Remus Lupin?"  
  
Jake laughed, "Oh ya you havn't read the letter yet. Go ahead, open it. And I'll be over a few."  
  
"Alright talk to you in a bit. Bye"  
  
"Bye" And Jake hung up.  
  
As Jake went to open his front door, the door bell rang.  
  
Jake jumped out of surprise and, coming back to his senses, opened the door and saw a yound man standing there smiling at Jake.  
  
"Hello Mr. Anderson. My name is Remus Lupin, and I'm here to take you and Ms. Taylor to get your school suplies."  
  
Jake just stared at Remus. 'He looks exactly like I imagined.' Jake shook his head getting out of his trance. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mr. Lupin. I was just heading over to Lily's. Great timing."  
  
Remus smiled and nodded, and followed behind Jake to Lily's house.  
  
They had just reached the top of the stairs on the porch when the door flung and Lily came flying out, and gave Jake a huge hug.  
  
"Oh my gosh Jake! It's true! It's all true...." She slowly stopped talking and notice that Jake wasn't the only one standing on her porch.  
  
Remus smiled at her. "Hi I'm-"but he never finished.  
  
"Remus Lupin! It's a pleasure to meet you." Lily said excitedly, shaking his hand.  
  
Remus chuckled. "The pleasure's all mine Lily. Now," he said clapping his hands together. "there's one thing I forgot to tell you. We need to go to Diagon Alley, but because, you live in Canada, we can't just simply floo there, too far of a distance. So first I want you guys to pack and then in two days we'll be flying to London to get your school suplies and then we'll be on to Hogwarts."  
  
Lily and Jake just stared at him with a shocked look on there face.  
  
"Really that soon?" she said trying to sound calm and hide her excitement, but you could tell she was excited.  
  
Remus nodded. "Yes; I will be here the day after tomorrow, bright and early. Be ready by seven because we have to be at the airport by eight- thirty, and our plane leaves at nine o'clock. See you then." And he left.  
  
After he had dissapeard around the corner, Lily and Jake went their sepperate ways into their houses, agreeing to meet up later that after noon, after they had finished at least half of their packing.  
  
Two Days Later 6:30am  
  
Jake wheeled his very large suitcase to Lily house and carefully up the stairs of the porch and knocked on the door.  
  
A few moments later, Rose answer the door and smiled at Jake.  
  
"Good morning Jake. Lily is just in the kitchen eating breakfast. Have you eaten yet?" she asked at she ushered him inside, and he obliged.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Taylor. And yes I have had breakfast, but thank you for the offer."  
  
Rose just smiled at him as he walked towards the kitchen.  
  
As Jake passed the staircase she saw Lily's dad caring two very large suitcases down the stairs.  
  
"Need some help Mr. Taylor?" Jake asked kindly. John Taylor smiled at Jake.  
  
"Would you mind Jake. Here take the lighter one, it just her clothes."  
  
As John handed Jake the suitcase, Jake nearly fell over.  
  
"This is the lighter one." Jake asked sarcasticly.  
  
John laughed. "Yes it is." He said. "I got the one with the laptop, stereo and CD's."  
  
Jake laughed, "Oh I knew she would bring those as soon as she found out in the letter that she could, the charms teacher is going to teach her the spell so the electronics will work at Hogwarts and when she's on the train for something to do."  
  
The two men laughed together as they set the two suitcases down in the front entrance.  
  
They walked into the kitchen, they saw Lily had just finished eating and was rinsing her plate and cup in the sink.  
  
"Oh hey Jake, got all your stuff?" she asked happily.  
  
Jake smiled at her and nodded. "Yep. So you excited?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Ya! I can't wait til Remus-"and at that moment the doorbell rang. "-gets here." She said with a smile while racing to the door.  
  
When she opened the door, sure enough there was Remus, standing there in his muggle wear (because remember they're taking a plane to London).  
  
"Hey Remus come on in!" Lily said happily. "We'll just get our stuff, and then will be off."  
  
Remus nodded and walked over to have a conversation with Remus while Lily said goodbye to her family.  
  
Lily walked over to where her parents and brothers were standing waiting to say goodbye.  
  
Lily saw her mom starting to tear up.  
  
"Don't worry mamma, I'll be back before you know it." She said said trying not to cry, but failed horribly.  
  
She turned to her brothers. "Now you two behave and don't give momma and papa a bad time okay?"  
  
The two boys nodded, but smirked anyways. "We're going to miss your yelling at us Big Sis." They said in unison, and gave Lily a hug.  
  
Lily finally turned to her dad. He was the hardest to say goodbye to because like all daughters, they're Daddy's Little Girl.  
  
Her father smiled at her and opened his arms. "Come here kiddo."  
  
Lily smiled and ran into her fathers arms.  
  
"Oh papa, I'll miss you the most." She said feeling more tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Don't worry we'll write to you, and you to us." Her dad said whiping her tears away.  
  
Lily nodded, and turned to give her mom one last hug.  
  
"Have a good time sweet-heart." She whispered.  
  
Lily smiled at this. "Don't worry I will."  
  
She gave them all a smile and turned and followed Jake and Remus out the door.  
  
Remus flaged down the Knight Bus and they took off. Lily took one last look at her house before it dissapeared into the distance. She gave a sad sigh and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Jake sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
Lily nodded and gave him a small smile.  
  
"I know you're lying Lil. Come here."  
  
He gave her a comforting hug and right away Lily felt happier.  
  
Jake always knew how to cheer her up. Lily looked up at Jake and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Jake smiled, "Hey, that's what friends are for."  
  
An hour later they reached the Vancouver Internation Airport and were waiting for their plane to be announced.  
  
Lily had her back pack with her and was listening to one of her favorites songs, "I Will Carry You" by Clay Aiken.  
  
She was just about to dose off when she heard over the music. "Flight 18A to London, now boarding. Flight 18A to London now boarding."  
  
Lily turned off her discman and put it back in her bag and followed Jake and Remus to where a flight attentant was now taking their tickets.  
  
Lily felt her excitement rising as the walk onto the plane and took their seats.  
  
Lily luckily got the window seat, then Jake sat next to her and Remus next to him.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes they saw the plane beginning to fill up with passangers.  
  
Lily was just starting to get bored when—  
  
"Goodmorning everyone and this is your captain speaking we are now taking off to London, England. Our flight will take about eight hours, we will be playing two on flight movies, Pirates of The Carribean and Spirited Away. Lunch will be surved at about four hours into our flight. Please fasten your seat belts and do not remove them the seat belt sign above you turns off."  
  
Lily sighed happily, "Finally."  
  
(A/N: Whew! Wow that was long! Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Does it make sense? Review and tell me!!) 


	2. A Long Flight and Some Realizations

**Fate  
  
Chapter 2**  
  
It was twelve hours later when the plane finally landed in London and it was about 5am, London time. **_(AN: k I don't know how long it takes or if the time changes are right so I guessed hee hee)  
_**  
Lily yawned and stumbled out of the plane.  
  
Jake and Lily had slept tried to sleep but they had been too excited, so they were exhausted.  
  
They went with Remus to get their baggage and Lily got Remus to help her with one of her suitcases, (he got to carry the 'lighter one')  
  
Lily just laughed at him, and picked up the other suitcase as if it was as light as a feather.  
  
Remus gave her a look as if she was crazy.  
  
"How on earth do you lift THAT?" he asked as he put a charm on the suitcase he was carrying so it WOULD be as light as a feather.  
  
Lily laughed as they wheeled their suitcases to the front entrance.  
  
"Well unlike you Remus, we never had spells that would lighten out load, so we managed without it." Lily said simply.  
  
Jake smiled as well.  
  
"Also Lily is really athletic so she has very strong muscles."  
  
Lily turned a slight pink and punched Jakes playfully.  
  
"Jake! You're embarrasing me! And I'm not that strong..."  
  
Jake didn't protest but smiled at her shyness.  
  
By then they had reached the front entrance.  
  
"Umm Remus? How are we getting to Diagon Alley?"  
  
Remus just smiled.  
  
Lily clued in and squealed in excitement, and Lily and Jake watched as Remus raised his wand hand and waved down the Knight Bus.  
  
Lily giggled as she saw Stan Shuntike (remember in 3rd book) come out and do the usual speech.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus! The emergency trasportation for the stranded witch or Wizard, just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shuntike, and I will be your conductor this morning." (AN: that is a direct quote from "Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban" And I know they already took the knight bus but the one in the first chapter was a different one even though the Knight Bus can take you anywhere lets say it was too long of a distance)  
  
Jake and Lily smiled at each other as Stan loaded their stuff on to the Knight Bus and sat down on one of the bed and held on tight as they flew past building, people and cars until they reached the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Lily and Jake gasped, they had always imagined going here, and now it was finally happening.  
  
They followed Remus inside and waited as Remus talked to Tom (the innkeeper), and set up their sleeping arrangements for the night.  
  
Tom showed them to their rooms and Remus told them goodnight and then retired to his room and Lily and James decided to do the same.  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**  
"Lily, Lily it's time to wake up."  
  
The next morning Lily woke up someone gently shaking her shoulder.  
  
Lily moaned and turned over.  
  
"Come on Papa five more minutes. Please..." she mumbled.  
  
Jake chuckled, "Lily it's time to go to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies, remember?"  
  
Then suddenly Lily jumped out of bed really fast, recalling where she was and earned herself a head rush, and would have lost her balance and fallen had it not been for Jake wrapping an arm around her waist and steadying her.  
  
"Thanks Jake. Now get out! I want to get dress and get going."  
  
Jake smiled and as he headed to the door said-  
  
"Aww can't I stay?"  
  
Lily just smiled and threw a pillow at the door, which Jake had quickly closed to avoid the flying pillow.  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**  
They all met downstair ten minutes later and had a quick breakfast before heading to Diagon Alley, Lily and Jake knew this was going to be a day neither of them would forget.  
  
The first place they went to was to get their wands.  
  
They stepped into the quiet store and both Lily and Jake looked around for Mr. Ollivander, knowing at one point he would pop out of nowhere and he did.  
  
Mr. Ollivander smiled at them.  
  
"Ahhh, Mr. Lupin nice to see you again. What can I do for you."  
  
Remus smiled at the wand maker.  
  
"Lily and Jake have come to get their wands."  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked at them suspiciously, wondering why they hadn't got a wand earlier but he didn't question them. At a time where so many things were happening at one with You-Know-Who back to power you didn't question anything anymore.  
  
Mr. Ollivander turned to Lily and Jake.  
  
"Well then, who would like to go first?"  
  
Lily and Jake glanced at eachother.  
  
There was a moments pause and then—  
  
"I'll go." Said Jake  
  
Jake stepped up to Mr. Ollivander and watched as the measuring tape took pointless measurement and Mr. Ollivander began taking boxes off of the many shelves.  
  
Then after the measuring tape had finished it's measuring Mr. Ollivander began handing him different wands to try.  
  
It had been after ten wands that jake had found his.  
  
"Ten and a half inches, oak, unicorn hair, very good for dueling." (A.N- okay I forget how he said what the wand did so don't hurt me!)  
  
Jake smiled at his wand, put it back in the box and paid for it.  
  
Then it was Lily's turn.  
  
She stepped up nervously and as the tape measure began to make the pointless measurements, Lily began to figit with her hands.  
  
She always did when she was nevous.  
  
Then after the measuring, Mr. Ollivander began to hand her different wands to try.  
  
It took Lily a couple more tries than Jake to find her wand but she did.  
  
Her wand was nine and a half inches, cedar, with a pheonix feather, and was swishy, Mr. Ollivander had said, very handy when it came to doing charms and transfiguration.  
  
Lily also paid for her wand and thanked the wand maker.  
  
After being in the wand shop for about an hour they left to get the rest of their supplies.  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**  
Five hours later Lily, Jake and Remus fell onto some chairs outside of the ice cream parlour.  
  
They had finished all of their shopping and now they were exhausted from carrying around all those bags and before they returned to The Leaky Cauldron, Lily and Jake wanted to look at the owls at The Magical Menagerie. **_(A.N—I think that's how you spell it)  
_**  
Remus smiled at the two teenagers, he had enjoyed shopping with them.  
  
Just watching the smiles and looks of awe as that had entered each store amused him.  
  
"Would you two like an Ice Cream? My treat." He asked.  
  
They both nodded, too tired to answer him.  
  
When they told him what they wanted he went and ordered them.  
  
He soon returned with a Strawberry-Bananna for Lily, a Cookie-Dough for Jake and some weird looking green one for himself.  
  
Jake and Lily didn't ask and started on their ice creams.  
  
"So are we going to be at Hogwarts early?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Dumbledore's never had transfer students before and he wanted you two to be there early so you could get to know your way around a little bit, before you start your classes."  
  
Suddenly Lily paled.  
  
Jake saw this a frowned.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just realized, how are we going to catch up on the five years that we've missed?"  
  
Remus pondered for a moment before answering.  
  
"Apparently, you know all that you've missed."  
  
Jake looked from Lily to Remus.  
  
"But how?"  
  
Lily snapped her fingers, she always did that when she figured something out.  
  
"I know! Remus, ask Jake or me a really hard 5th year question."  
  
Remus nodded and began asking them questions from each of the subjects, and Lily and Jake found themselves knowing the answers and never getting one question wrong either.  
  
Then Remus asked one last question.  
  
"Recite the encatation for a Protean Charm."  
  
The both paused for a moment and then answered.  
  
Remus stared at them dumbstruck.  
  
Jake and Lily glanced at each other then turned to Remus.  
  
"Did we answer the question correctly?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"Then what is the problem?" asked Jake.  
  
"Well, you see, that spell, the Protean Charm?" Remus said.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Remus took a deep breath.  
  
"Well that was a NEWT standard charm."  
  
Lily and Jake felt their mouths fall open.  
  
"What?" The both said.  
  
Remus just nodded.  
  
"We'll have to talk to Dumbledore about this when we get to Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
Lily nodded and then remembered.  
  
"Oh yes! Speaking of Hogwarts, do you want to go look at the owls now that we're done our ice cream."  
  
Jake and Remus nodded.  
  
They gathered their stuff and headed towards The Magical Menagerie.  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**  
Half an hour later Jake, Remus and Lily were heading back to The Leaky Cauldron with their new pets.  
  
Jake a bought a barn owl that look quite remarkable the way it sat on it's perch and had fallen for it.  
  
Lily had accually gotten two pets: an owl and a cat.  
  
Hermy, her owl was snowy white and reminded her of Hegwid, Harry Potter's owl. (She had always wanted an owl like Hedwig)  
  
Midnight, was a small black kitten who was only a couple weeks old and fit in the palm of her hand. She had bought her a little bed and a toy as well. (Remus was helping her carry some of her stuff.  
  
The walked back into The Leaky Cauldron and went to their separate room to pack for the next day.  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**  
At around eight o'clock Jake came into Lily's room to tell her they were going down for a late dinner, but didn't see her.  
  
He panicked for a moment and then smiled as he saw that she had fallen asleep on her bed and saw that Midnight had cuddled up to her, sleeping as well.  
  
He looked around the room and saw that she had finished packing all her things. (how she managed to fit all her school supplies in the rest of her stuff was beyond Jake)  
  
She had also changed into her PJ's and must have laid down to rest for a but had dosed off.  
  
He went over to bed and picked up her 'blankie' which she never went places without it and covered her with it so she wouldn't get cold.  
  
He kissed her forhead and then quietly left the room.  
  
**TBS**  
  
**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**  
**_(A.N—Alright! That's it for chapter 2! Sry it's a little shorter than the first but I strained my wrist this week and this was very slow going but im done! Chapter 3 Coming Soon...) _**


	3. Arrival At Hogwarts and Unexpected Gifts

**Fate**

**Chapter 3**

**L**ily woke up really early the next morning, and then remembering where she was, jumped up in excitement and quickly got dressed.

After she got dressed she looked at her watch to see what time it was.

6:45am

Lily groaned, this was going to be a long morning.

Lily decided since it was going to be a while before Jake and Remus woke up, that she could begin reading her text books.

She started with The Standard Book of Spell Grade 6 and worked her way through all of them except her Potions Book and The Monster Book of Monsters 2.

Jake came into her room at around 9:30 to tell her that they were leaving in a few minutes and that they would be having breakfast on the train.

Liy packed up her books and gathered up her things and met Remus and Jake downstairs.

The took a taxi to Kings Cross because it was way easier than the Knight Bus.

When they arrived at the train station Lily went and got the trollies as Remus and Jake unpacked their luggage.

By the time that they had got all their things loaded onto the train, it was almost time to leave.

They sat back and got ready because now they were onto the place they had always dreamed of going to.

It was beginning to get dark when they reached Hogsmead Station, Lily was wired and anxious to get to their new home for the next ten months.

Jake was calm and collect, but you couldn't miss the sparkle of excitement in his eyes as they got into the horseless carriage that was waiting to take them to the castle.

Remus just smiled at the two sixteen year olds, as he remembered when he had first came to Hogwarts.

He had been afraid that he wouldn't be excepted because of his condition but Dumbledore looked through that and saw him as a normal eleven year old boy that he was, and Remus had been very gratefull to Dumbledore for that.

They soon reached the castle and were greeted by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and the Deputy Headmistress, Proffessor Menerva Mcgonagal. **(A.N—I don't think I spelled that right, someone tell me if I'm wrong!)**

They smiled down at the two now nervous, but anxious teenagers.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Taylor and Mr. Anderson." **(A.N—hee hee sounds like The Matrix "Mr. Anderson" anyways back to the story!!)**

"Thank You, Proffessor, it's an honor to be here." Lily said smiling at the Headmaster, who returned the smiled.

"You may be wondering why you are here so early, and why now and not at the proper age of eleven." He said with a twinkle of amusement from his eyes.

Lily and Jake nodded.

"Well, I see a special gift in both of you that I have never seen before. You already know everything there is to know about everything from the years 1 to 7 in the magical schooling. And I was hoping that you could help around the school with different things but also take classes with your normal age group to help the Proffessors with different things like demenstrations and things like that. Would you like to do this?"

Lily and Jake nodded with excited smiles on their faces.

They would have never imagined something like this ever happenning to them of all people.

"Oh and before I forget," said Dumbledor interupting their thoughts. "There are going to be a few students here next week to show you around and help you get used to your surroundings. Now that that is all sorted out, would you like to join me and the other Proffessors in the Great Hall for Dinner?"

Lily and James nodded and followed Dumbledor, Mcgonagal and Remus into the school for dinner.

After Dinner they were lead to the Headmasters office so they could be sorted into their house.

**(A.N:OK I don't feel like doing a song or them being sorted so bear with me!!)**

Lily and Jake were both sorted into Griffindor and were led by Proffessor Mcgonagal to their common room.

Lily almost burst out laughing when they saw the portrait of the Fat Lady, in her pink dress.

"Password?" she said with boredom.

"Jelly Bellies" said Mcgonagal, and went into the common room with Jake and Lily following.

Lily and Jake gasped when they saw the common room.

It was almost breathtaking.

With it's plush red carpets with gold trimming, very inviting couches and chairs and a very lovely fireplace.

"The boys dormitory is up the stairs to your left and the girls the same on the right, breakfast will be served at nine o'clock." Said the proffessor.

She bid them Goodnight and then left them to explore the common room and dormitories.

Lily and Jake dicided to unpack first and then would meet up in the common room afterwards.

Lily went upstairs to the top of the tour where she found the door marked _Sixth Years_ and saw her suitcases by the bed near the window.

Lily had always wanted a four poster bed with curtains, and now she did.

She unpacked her Stereo first and recited the spell you make it work without electricity and put in her Gretchen Wilson, Zoe Girl and Brooks & Dunn CD's. (it was a 3 disc changer)

Then began to unpack the rest of her stuff.

She put her clothes into her wardrobe and then put her suitcase under the bed.

Then she began to unpack the other suitcase.

She took out her laptop, her books (which she put on a bookshelf she had conjured) and then her CD's with the refoldable rack she had brought.

She decided to write a letter to her parents and send it by owl. She wish she could be there when they saw Hermy.

Her smile slightly faded at the thought of her family.

She missed talking with her mom, hanging out with her dad and she even missed the twins.

Her eyes began to sting.

No. She would not cry, she would be strong. She knew her parents wouldn't want her to be sad especially not her Papa.

She smiled at the thought of her Papa. He was so overprotective but she still loved him very much.

She was just finishing her letter when there was knock on the door; she looked up.

"Come in." she said

Jake's head popped around the door.

"Hey Lily-Pad, you done yet?"

Lily nodded.

"Yep just finishing my letter to home."

She folded her letter and stood up.

"Want to try and find the owlery, I have to find Hermy."

Jake smiled, he loved adventures.

"Sure! Lets go!"

Lily smiled and followed James out of the door and down the stairs.

Lily decided the best thing to do was to ask a picture so they wouldn't get lost.

She walked up to a picture of a mother cuddling her sleeping baby.

"Umm, excuse me miss, could you tell me how to get to the Owlery?"

Lily asked quietly as not to wake up the baby.

The lady smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear, just keep going straight and up three floor, then take a right and about ten feet infront of you, you'll see stairs that lead up to the tour that leads to the owlery." **(A.N—ok I don't really know how to get to the Owlery but again bear with me!)**

Lily thanked the woman and beckoned Jake to follow her.

Fourtunately they didn't get lost and made it to the owlery in no time.

They opened the door at the very top of the tour and began looking for Hermy,which didn't take long.

Lily held out her arm and then whistled, and a few moments later Hermy had landed on Lily's arm and Lily was tying her letter to Hermy's leg.

"Now take this to moma and papa and please, don't try to frighten them too much."

Lily then walked over to the window and watched as Hermy flew off.

As soon as Hermy was out of site Lily and Jake headed back to the common room.

By the time Lily and Jake had reached the common room it was already nine thirty and by now both Lily and Jake were both exhausted and decided to call it a day and would do some more exploring the next day.

**T**he next week went by very fast for Lily and Jake and they had almost toured around the whole castle, but still got lost every so often.

On the day before the students were to arrive Lily and Jake had made it to the Great Hall without getting lost or asking for directions that morning and they were very proud of themselves as they sat down for breakfast.

Since there was only Lily, Jake and the Professors, they all sat at one table.

As Lily sat down and began to pour her self some cereal and milk, she made small talk with Mme Pince, the Librarian, who she had become good friends with.

Jake on the other hand was talking with Remus, who was to be the new DADA teacher because Dumbledor couldn't find anyone else and frankly, Remus was better than any of the other teachers they had had before, began talking about Quidditch and out of the four houses, who would win the Quidditch Cup.

After breakfast, Jake and Lily decided to try out their new brooms which they had bought at Diagon Alley.

They basically knew what they had to do so they decided to do it without the help of Mme Hooch, who had offered to give them a short lesson.

But they found out that flying was accually quite easy, once you got the hang of it, and both of them loved it.

They raced around the field for a bit and tried out each of the different types of balls.

They began with the Quaffle, which wasn't that hard but both had troubles with balancing on the broom and throwing the ball at the same time, then they tried out the snitch but couldn't do that too well either. Then finally, they tested their skills with the bludgers and found that they were quite good and continued practicing with that.

By Lunch they had decided to try out for the Griffindor Quidditch team that year because Fred and George Weasley had graduated last year.

They went to the common room and freashened up and went down for lunch.

"So who do you think the students are going to be that are coming tomorrow?"

Asked Lily as they ate their lunch.

Jake shrugged, "I'm not too sure, it will most likely be someone from Griffindor but then again who knows."

Then for the rest of the afternoon and evening they spent their time trying to guess who would be coming tomorrow and playing some games.

It was soon time for bed and as they went to sleep they wondered what the next day would be like.

They next morning Lily and Jake woke up a little earlier than usual, and were the first ones at breakfast that morning.

Half an hour later, the other proffessors soon joined them.

After breakfast Dumbledore asked them to meet them at his office to meet the students that would be showing them around the school and grounds, though they knew some of it already.

Lily and Jake finished their break fast quickly and headed to the Headmaster's office.

They said the password (gobstoppers) and then knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in."

Lily and Jake entered Dumbledore's Office and looked over to Dumbledore's desk and gasped.

**TBS!!!!!**

**(A.N—DUN DUN DUN!!! Ahh!!! Cliffhanger! I know I know PLEASE don't hurt me!!! Hee hee okay chapter 4 coming soon!!)**


	4. Totally Expected Visitors and New Friend...

**_Fate_**

**_Chapter 4_**

Lily and Jake gasped.

"No way." Lily whispered.

Dumbledore smiled at Lily and Jake,

"Miss Taylor, Mr. Anderson. I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Lily and James quickly regained their composure and smiled at the trio.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lily said smiling. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Same to you." Said Hermione said.

"Well," said Dumbledore, smiling at the five teenagers, "I'll leave you five to get acquainted." He said and left with a smile.

They were silent for a moment, all thinking of what to say.

"Well, how about we go to the common room. You two were sorted into Griffindor right?" Harry asked.

Lily and Jake nodded, and they all left for the common room.

Once they reached the common room (after Lily and Jake had told them the password) they all sat down in the chair by the fire.

"So which school did you guys come from? You're obviously not from England." Ron asked, starting up a conversation.

Lily and Jake were silent for a moment, trying to think of how to answer Ron's question.

"We're from Canada." Said Lily. "And our parents home schooled us."

The trio looked at Lily and Jake, confused.

"I didn't know you could be home schooled." Said Harry.

Lily thought quickly, "Well you see we lived nowhere near a Magic School so our parents decided to teach us themselves."

Hermione, Ron and Harry nodded; they had bought the story.

"So you two are brother and sister?" asked Ron.

Lily and Jake laughed.

"No," said Jake with a smile. "But we're pretty close. We've know each other since we were two."

"Cool" said Ron

Soon they began talking about other things, about the school, and just things in general.

After about an hour of talking, Jake, Harry and Ron decided to go outside and play quidditch and Hermione and Lily went upstairs to read.

Hermione was shocked to see the laptop and stereo that Lily had brought.

"How do you run those?" Hermione asked. In all her years she had never known any spell that made muggle objects work.

"Just a simple charm." Said Lily.

"You like charms?" asked Hermione.

Lily smiled and nodded, "It's one of my favorite subjects."

"Mine too." Said Hermione smiling, she had a feeling that she and Lily were going to be great friends.

**(With The Boys)**

Meanwhile, Jake, Harry and Ron had grabbed their brooms and went out to the quidditch field to play some quidditch. When Ron and Harry saw how good Jake was, they knew they were going to get along just fine.

"So what your favorite quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"The Chudley Cannons, no brainer." Said Jake, not knowing any other quidditch team.

Ron beamed, "You and me are going to be great friends." Said Ron with a laugh, which Jake and Harry soon joined in.

Just before lunch they all met up in the common room and (after they boys had cleaned up) went down to lunch together.

They rest of the day seemed to go by like lightning and just before they went to bed, they decided to play a couple games before they went to bed.

They started playing exploding snap.

Which was fun; until Lily's eyebrows had nearly been singed off they decided to play a different game.

Lily suggested a little Chess tournament.

Which they all agreed on; but Harry and Hermione knew that Ron would end up winning.

Oh how wrong they were.

Soon it was only Lily and Ron playing.

So far Lily had won two and Ron and won two.

They were tied.

Suddenly Harry had an idea.

"Okay about this." He began, "You have one more game and whoever wins is champion.

Jake shook his head and smiled.

'This is going to be interesting.' He thought as he saw the familiar glint in Lily's eyes that she always had when in a competition.

She was very competitive.

But so was Ron.

The game began.

Ron put out one of his pawns.

Lily did the same.

And so it went.

**(45 minutes later)**

"So I say 5 galleons that Lily wins."

"No way! Ron has never lost a game. I bet 5 galleons that Ron will win."

"Lily will win"

"No Ron will win."

"Lily."

"Ron"

"Lily."

"Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

They game had been going on for 45 minutes and Jake and Harry were

"Would you two stop it! Honestly, you are both acting like a bunch of toddlers."

"So?" Harry and Jake said in unison.

Hermione just shook her head and turned back to her book.

But all their thoughts were interrupted when they heard Lily let out a whoop of joy.

"Yes! I beat you! Ha ha! Yes! Never lost a game eh? Well now you have."

Lily began to skip around the room giggling like a school girl.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to Jake for some sort of explanation for Lily's behavior.

Jake just smiled and shook his head.

"She gets really hyper after she wins a game."

The trio nodded, but still looked a little shocked from Lily's sudden bust of energy.

Jake just smiled at them and went and sat down on the love seat closest to the fire.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the arms chairs next to him.

Lily eventually ran out of energy and flopped down next to Jake, out of breath but happy.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

No one could think of anything.

And when Hermione let out a large yawn they decided to call it a night and headed up to bed.

**_(A.N—alright there's chapter 4! Hope you like it! R&R!)_**


	5. Can it Slime Ball!

**Fate**

**Chapter 5**

In next to no time it was September the first and that evening all the students would arrive and the school year would begin.

Lily, Jake, Harry, Ron and Hermione soon became close friends because they were so much like each other.

Harry, Ron And Jake all loved quidditch and making mischief; and of course Lily and Hermione were book worms and loved the same types of books and school subjects.

For most of the day Lily and Hermione spent the day in their dormitory, preparing for the next day.

The boys on the other hand had gone down to visit Hagrid for the day, with not a care in the world.

Lily was a little worried about the arrival of the students; she hoped that she would get along with the girls in her dorm and the rest of the Griffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and maybe a Slytherins or two.

She already got along with most of the teachers, except for Snape of course unless you were a Slytherin, he hated you especially if you were friends with Harry Potter and Remus Lupin.

Just before dinner the boys returned and they all changed into their robes, knowing that they wouldn't be able to wear their muggle clothes unless it was the weekend or a Hogsmead trip.

They all met back down in the common room and headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

They had just sat down in the Great Hall when they front doors opened and in came all the students.

The Great Hall was unusually quiet that night as everyone sat down and began whispering to their neighbor about the two new students.

_Were these new students?_

_Or had they just never been noticed?_

_They had never let in new students unless they were first years?_

_Was this allowed?_

All these questions were being asked throughout the Great Hall.

Lily sunk lower in her seat wishing she was invisible; she _hated _being the center of attention.

Jake smiled sadly and put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, he was a little intimidated too but he wouldn't show it.

Soon everyone went completely quiet as the Deputy Headmistress brought in the new first years, which were soon sorted. (10 Griffindors, 9 Ravenclaws, 15 Hufflepuffs and 12 Slytherins)

After they had all been seated and the stool and Sorting Hat were taken away, Dumbledore stood up and began to recite the school rules and regulations and some announcements.

"I would like to all welcome all of you back for another year at Hogwarts. First of all I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Secondly, there will be quidditch tryouts for the quidditch teams next week for more information see your House quidditch team Captain. There will also be a prefect meeting after the feast; I expect all prefects and the Head Girl and Boy to attend."

Dumbledore paused and looked as if he was trying to remember if he had forgotten anything.

He smiled.

"Ah yes! Lily, Jake, would you stand up please."

Lily and James glanced at each other hesitantly, but slowly stood up.

Dumbledore grinned.

"I assume you all have been wondering who these two are."

Dumbledore said looking around the Hall and saw the students looking at him expectantly.

"This is Lily Taylor and Jake Anderson. They are from Canada, they are at the top of their year and I hope you will all treat them with respect, as they are new. You two may sit down now Miss Taylor, Mr. Anderson, thank you. Let the feast BEGIN!"

Everyone soon forgot about the two new students and began to eat and talk amongst one another.

Lily and Jake sat down and sighed with relief, glad that it was over.

* * *

After dinner Harry, Jake and Lily went up to the common room, tired and ready to fall over. (Ron and Hermione were at the prefect meeting)

When they reached the common room Lily let out a yawn.

"I think I'm going to turn in you guys."

Jake and Harry smiled, "Night Lily."

"Night."

When Lily entered her dormitory she saw the three other girls who would be sharing the dorm with her and Hermione.

They all turned and smiled.

"Hi Lily," one of them said, "I'm Lavender Brown, and this is Pavarti Patil and Sara Sharp."

Lily smiled at the three smiling girls, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Just like with Hermione, Lily got along with the three girls.

Though they did have many differences they were girls and most girls got along.

Soon Hermione returned from the prefects meeting and greeted everyone, before beginning to get ready for bed, which the four other girls did as well.

It was not even nine thirty before all girls were peacefully sleeping.

* * *

In the sixth boys dormitory however, Harry and Ron (who had returned from the prefect meeting) were introducing Jake to Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

Boys being boys, they didn't talk that much but soon began a game of exploding snap.

It was just after eleven o'clock that they decided to go to bed.

Jake lay awake for a while; listening to Neville's snores and sighed, for the first day of school he thought he had done quite well.

He hoped Lily had done all right.

She was a great people person but was really shy and sometimes people didn't get along with her right away because of her shyness.

Jake shook his head; Lily would be fine, at least he hoped she would be.

With as final shake of his head he quickly did a silencing spell around his bed so it would block out Neville's snoring.

Jake grinned, yes he would have to get used to that.

* * *

The next morning all the boys entered the Great Hall looking like they hadn't slept a wink.

Harry, Ron and Jake flopped down into their seats. Ron and Harry on either side of Lily and Jake next to Hermione who sat across from Lily.

Lily and Hermione smiled.

"You guys look awake this morning." Lily said teasingly.

Jake glared at her. "Not a word Lil."

Lily just smiled and handed the boys their schedules.

They had almost all the same classes.

_**Monday:**_

_**9:00: Transfiguration**_

_**10:30: Potions**_

_**12:00: Lunch**_

_**1:00: History of Magic**_

_**2:30: Charms**_

_**4:00: Care of Magical Creatures (Harry, Ron, and Jake) Muggle Studies (Hermione and Lily)**_

_**6:00: Dinner**_

_**Tuesday:**_

_**9:00: Potions**_

_**10:30: Charms**_

_**12:00: Lunch**_

_**1:00: Herbology**_

_**2:30: DADA**_

_**4:00: Divination (Harry and Ron) Arithmacy (Hermione, Jake and Lily)**_

_**6:00: Dinner**_

_**Wednesday:**_

_**9:00: DADA**_

_**10:30: Potions**_

_**12:00: Lunch**_

_**1:00: Charms**_

_**2:30: Transfiguration**_

_**4:00: Care of Magical Creatures (Harry, Ron and Jake) Muggle Studies (Lily and Hermione)**_

_**6:00: Dinner**_

_**Midnight: Astronomy**_

_**Thursday:**_

_**9:00: Charms**_

_**10:30: Transfiguration**_

_**12:00: Lunch**_

_**1:00: DADA**_

_**2:30: Herbology**_

_**4:00: Divination (Ron and Harry) Arithmacy (Hermione, Lily and Jake)**_

_**6:00: Dinner**_

_**Friday:**_

_**9:00: Transfiguration**_

_**10:30: Potion**_

_**12:00: Lunch**_

_**1:00: DADA**_

_**2:30: History of Magic**_

_**4:00: Free Time**_

_**6:00: Dinner**_

The boys sighed.

"Well we're going to get our books," said Hermione. "See you in Transfiguration."

Lily and Hermione left with smiles on their faces ready to face whatever came at them.

What they hadn't expected though, was to meet Malfoy and cronies half way to the common room.

Lily wanted to gag, Malfoy looked disgusting, she saw him smirked and wanted to roll her eyes but she remembered she supposed to act like she doesn't know whom Malfoy was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood." Malfoy sneered at Hermione, who turned red with anger.

"Can it slam ball. You're the one with dirty blood."

Malfoy turned to Lily.

"You better watch your mouth if you know what's good for you newbie. And besides I am pure blood stupid, so how can I have dirty blood?"

Lily's face was emotionless.

"It's simple, first of all your father's a death eater if that wasn't enough and you have no right to call Hermione a mudblood when she's at the top of the sixth year class and you don't even come close. All you are is a rich spoiled brat who doesn't understand that just because you have money means you rule the school."

Malfoy frowned. "I do rule the school, no one dares to defy me!"

Lily laughed coldly, "The only people who listen to you are those two idiots." Lily said pointed to Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking around stupidly, trying to figure out who had said their names.

Malfoy when for his wand, "Why you" but he was not fast enough.

Lily had had enough of the slim ball's ranting and had punched him square in the nose.

"Make fun of Hermione again and I'll make sure your nose stays crooked."

At that moment Harry, Ron and Jake arrived.

The tree boys looked over at Lily who was flexing her hand glaring at the pitiful form of Draco Malfoy who was sitting on the ground clutching his nose and Hermione who was looking at Lily with her mouth agape.

Jake immediately realized what happened and frown at Lily.

"Lily!" Lily jumped and turned to Jake.

"Hi Jake." She said quietly fiddling with her robe.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at Lily in shock, amazed that she had turned from being uncontrollably angry to, timid and shy.

It was amazing how Jake could calm her down.

"You know you're not supposed to used self defense unless you're being threaten! You were not being threatened were you?" He said making sure she hadn't been threatened by Malfoy.

Lily shook her head, "But-"

"No buts Lily! You could get suspended for getting into a fight! Come on lets get your hand watched up."

Jake quickly flicked his wand at Malfoy and his nose was healed and as Jake put his arm around Lily's shoulder and led her away (which she did not object to) Harry, Ron and Hermione looked after them in shock.

"Bloody Hell." Said Ron, Hermione and Harry nodding in agreement.

**_(Well there's Chapter 5!! Hope you like it Bekkah-Chan! And anyone else who is reading this..., which I hope you are!! R&R! Flame if you must..)_**


	6. Toe Pick!

**Fate**

**Chapter 6**

"That was bloody brilliant Lily!" Ron said with smirk.

"Yeah, never knew that you could punch like that!" Said Harry.

Lily blushed and looked down at her plate.

It was the day after Lily had punched Malfoy, and Harry and Ron were still talking about Lily's "brilliant" punch, at the breakfast table.

"She was lucky she didn't get into any trouble." Said Hermione quietly, but couldn't help but smile.

"Where did you learn that stuff Lily?" asked Harry, tipping his head in interest.

Lily smiled.

"My mom made me go into a self defense class when I was twelve, so I would be able to protect myself if the time ever came…"

"Which wasn't yesterday." Said Jake, looking at Lily sternfully.

Lily blushed.

Jake had been giving Lily somewhat of a cold shoulder since the night before.

Lily sighed.

"Jake, come on, can you please stop giving me the silent treatment. I've learned my lesson I swear."

Lily said holding up her hand, which had a small bandage wrapped around her wrist, she had strained it slightly from punching Malfoy.

Jake sighed and turned to Lily with a smile.

"I guess I can." He said grinning his thousand-watt smile.

Lily squealed and gave Jake a big hug.

Though they had not been not talking for long Lily had missed her best friend and was glad he was talking to her again. _**(A.N—K, did that make any sense lol not been not talking for long? I mean seriously…)**_

* * *

"So did you guys get Question ten for History of Magic?" asked Jake, at the end of the weekend before Christmas break.

Everyone but Hermione shook their heads.

Everyone turned to Hermione with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away.

"No way! Not this time! The eyes are not going to work!"

"Please Hermione!"

They all said in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Alright, but only because it's Christmas Vacation tomorrow and you finished all the other homework mostly by yourselves.

They all cheered and quickly copied down the answer, changing it here and then so Professor Binns wouldn't notice.

* * *

That Christmas Lily and Jake had invited Harry, Ron and Hermione to come stay with their families in Canada.

So far everything had gone smoothly and they were just arriving at the airport when Ron began to look confused and slightly worried.

"Umm, guys." He said quietly looked up at the sky, where you could see a few airplanes taking up.

"What are those?" he asked pointing at one of the airplanes.

Lily, Jake, Hermione and Harry smirked.

"That an airplane Ron." Replied Lily. "That how we're getting to Canada."

"Oh" replied Ron, with a gulp but followed the rest of the group into the airport.

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

"Wow! That brilliant!"

Everyone laughed.

They had just arrived in Canada and were laughing as Ron went on and on about how 'brilliant' the plane trip had been.

They had quickly retrieved their luggage and had only began looking for Lily's family when from the other end of the hall they heard-.

"LILY!"

Lily eyes went wide as she was suddenly tackled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Jake in shock and confusion but before Jake could answer they two bodies that had tackled Lily, jumped up and saw-.

"JAKE!" and so continued the tackling.

"Mark! Mickey! Get off of Jake!"

Lily's little twin brothers groaned and slowly got off of Jake.

Lily smiled and let out a little squeal.

"Daddy!"

Lily rushed over and gave her father a hug.

"How was school?"

Lily beamed.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Lily turned away from her father and began to introduce everyone.

"Daddy, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, friends of mine and Jake's from school."

John smiled.

"Ah yes. Lily has told me all about you! Will you all be staying for Christmas?"

Jake turned to John.

"Only Hermione, Harry and Ron are staying at my place."

John nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Well then, now that you all have your things we should get going, Rose and Jake's parents must be wondering what's taking us so long."

Everyone nodded and followed John out of the airport.

* * *

It was only an hour later when they arrived at the Taylor's house.

Jake, Ron and Harry, said goodbye and headed down the street to Jake's house promising to meet up with the girls later.

Lily then led Hermione up to her room where the extra bed had already been pulled out and made ready for Hermione.

"You have a lovely house Lily." Said Hermione as she began to unpack her things.

Lily smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

It was not soon after they had arrived that they were called down for dinner and Hermione was introduced to Rose.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Taylor." Said Hermione with a smile as she sat down at the table between Lily and Rose.

Rose smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine Hermione, Lily had told us so much about you and the boys in her letters."

Hermione smiled.

* * *

After dinner Jake invited Lily and Hermione to his place to watch a movie marathon with him, Harry and Ron.

Of course the boys just had to choose Horror movies to watch, but the girls agreed to come anyways.

They then realized that they movies would go on longer than after midnight and decided to bring their sleeping bags and stay the night as long as Lily and Jake's parents had no objections (which they didn't).

"Have you ever watched horror movie before Hermione?" Asked Lily as they walked down to Jakes with their arms full with a sleeping bag and a pillow (they had already changed into PJ's, though they did have warm clothes on because it was quiet cold, no snow though)

Hermione nodded.

"I have watched a few but never really liked them." Said Hermione turning a light shade of pink.

Lily laughed.

"Me neither."

They both laugh and entered the house that would soon spell their DOOM!

(A.N—LOL sorry I couldn't help myself)

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Lily and Hermione let out a shriek and covered their eyes.

They boys laughed.

"That was so not funny!" Lily and Hermione said in unison.

Harry, Ron and Jake just smirked.

They had just finished watching the ending of Jeepers Creepers 2 and the boys had scared Lily and Hermione when they had gone to go get a drink.

"But it was SO funny!" said Harry laughing along with Jake and Ron.

Lily and Hermione just glared and walked back to the living room where they were watching the movies.

"That's it! Now we get to pick a movie." Said Lily.

Hermione nodded.

"I have the perfect one!"

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

"Toe Pick!"

Lily and Hermione burst out with laughter.

Jake, Ron and Harry glared at the girls.

"That was not funny." Ron said.

"Yes it was! I love The Cutting Edge it is the best movie ever!" said Hermione.

Lily nodded in agreement.

The boys just shook their heads.

Lily and Hermione had finally gotten sick of all the horror movies and while the boys were in the kitchen looking for more food, the girls chose a movie that just happened to be one of their favorites.

Harry let out a yawn.

"I think it's time for some shut eye." He said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they all got into their sleeping bags.

With a quiet goodnight, they all went to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

_**(A.N—Alright! There is FINALLY chapter 6! I was going to make it a little longer but I thought I would post it now cause whoever has stuck around to read this deserve it! RR!)**_


End file.
